


i missed you (i think)

by petwerelizard



Series: laura is the worst [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petwerelizard/pseuds/petwerelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Laura’s watching this, she’s probably laughing her ass off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i missed you (i think)

**Author's Note:**

> these are drabbles i wrote on fb for my friends that i wanted to post. i have no life.

Derek stares at Stiles stuffing curly fries into his face and thinks, how the fuck do I find this kid attractive, he is literally stuffing his face with fried potatoes.

If Laura’s watching this, she’s probably laughing her ass off.

“What?” Stiles says, cheeks like a chipmunk. “Do I have something on my face?” He wipes his mouth, getting ranch everywhere. Who the _fuck_ eats ranch with their fries.

Yup. Totally laughing her ass off.

=

“Do you.. wanna..go out,” Derek grits his teeth. He can do this. He hears Laura’s voice in his ear, laughing hysterically.   Fucking Laura. Dead, and she’s still making fun of him. “Do you wanna go out with-“

“Oh look at this!” Stiles interrupts, long fingers tracing the words in the book. Derek really hates Stiles' fingers. “I think this is the spell to- oh, sorry, were you saying something?”

“Uh,” Derek says. “I was just saying, I wanted to know, if you wanted to-“

Stiles’ phone rings. He answers it and Derek thumps his head on the coffee table. “Scott? What? Yeah, Isaac is totally in love with you, dude. I thought you knew?”

=

There’s a bunch of twigs flying around. One catches Derek in the eye and he yells in pain. There’s a lot of wind and it’s all very messy, and of _course_ when Laura gets resurrected she makes a dramatic entrance.

“Uhm, is that Laura Hale?” Stiles asks.

“Where’s my baby brother?” Laura says. She’s in her leather jacket and combat boots, the same smile on her face that she had given Derek before she went off to Beacon Hills.

Derek and Laura had never been one for hugging, but he’s running across the area, hugging her so tightly she probably can’t breathe, but fuck it, she’s his older sister and she’s _back_. “Oh my god, _Laura_ ,” he chokes.

“Hey Der,” she says. She has a wicked smile on her face when Derek pulls back to look at her, and he’s confused until she says, “so, where’s this Stiles I’ve seeing you write so much about in your diary?”

Scott snorts from behind him.

“I don’t have a diary,” Derek sputters. It's a journal. Barely. “Could we like, I don’t know, cry and be emotional and not make fun of me? You _just_ came back from the dead.”

“Oh sweetie,” Laura says, patting his cheek. “I have so much time to make up for.”

Laura coming back from the dead is the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss laura hale.


End file.
